


Wedding Song

by hughie87



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughie87/pseuds/hughie87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Chloe argue over a song for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Song

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion

“Wow, Clark, I never knew you were a Celine fan,” Chloe said derisively.

“This coming from the girl who keeps a Michael Bolton Greatest Hits CD hidden under the left side of her entertainment center,” Clark threw back at her.

“How do you know that?” Chloe asked him suspiciously. Nobody knew about her secret obsession with Michael. Nobody except her, her cinnamon scented candles and bubble bath. She was pretty sure none of them had ratted her out.

“Remember when you dropped your earring two weeks ago? The one you refused to leave without even though we were already late for dinner and I said you didn’t _need_ the earrings?” Clark reminded her.

“Oh, Clark. We were running late anyway. It’s not like it took you over thirty seconds to find the thing,” Chloe snapped at him. She was late for _one_ dinner and he would never let her forget it. Okay, so it was a dinner hosted by his mother at her home in Washington D.C. with other U.S. Senators and her and Clark had been fashionably late. A whole _five_ minutes.

“And as I recall, someone decided he wanted dessert _before_ dinner which is how I lost the earring in the first place,” Chloe whispered huskily as she twirled one of his black curls around her finger.

“Anyway,” Clark growled as he blushed. “When I x-rayed your floor, I saw the CD.”

“So I have a thing for over the hill crooners. Sue me,” Chloe chirped with a shrug of her shoulder.

“And I like Celine Dion. Move on,” Clark countered. “Now, can we get back to work here?”

“Okay,” Chloe groaned. She sat up straight again. The two were seated on the couch in Clark’s loft, a CD player on the table in front of them. Each held an individual ear bud in one hand. “Can I ask just one question?”

Clark blew out a breath in exasperation. He jabbed a finger at the stop button again. “What?”

“Why Celine?” She asked, totally serious.

“Will you just listen to the song, Chloe?” Clark begged.

“Fine, fine. Continue, Maestro,” Chloe responded, throwing up her hands in submission as Clark started the song one more time.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Chloe couldn’t help it. She hit the pause button, causing Clark to make his annoyed grunt again. He whipped the ear bud from his ear, why he used it Chloe didn’t understand. He could hear just fine without it. Maybe it made him feel normal. He turned his annoyed sea-green eyes to her.

“What is it now?” He demanded.

“Shouldn’t it be something more romantic?”

“Like what?” Clark demanded again, wondering what could be more romantic than this.

“Like ‘I Honestly Love You’ by Olivia Newton John?” Chloe suggested.

Clark looked at her impatiently before he muttered, “I knew it was a mistake to let you watch ‘The Wedding Planner’ last night. Be quiet,” He ordered, ignoring her pout. He hit the play button again.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_

_You saw the best there was in me  
_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
_

_I'm everything I am  
_

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
_

_I had your love, I had it all  
_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_“Chloe!”_ Clark exclaimed when the song stopped. What was she trying to do to him? He listened to all her choices, now it was her turn to listen to his! “It’s my turn!” He whined.

“I know it’s your turn, Captain Playground!” Chloe replied, surprised by how childishly he was taking her teasing. “I just don’t think this is the right song.”

“Would you let it finish? _Please_ , Chloe?” Clark pleaded.

“But, Celine Dion? Doesn’t everyone find her stuff so. . . cliche?”

“No,” Clark answered hesitantly. Had he made a mistake by bringing out his Celine fan-dom? He thought if Chloe hid her Michael Bolton CD, she would be the last to make fun of him. Guess he’d been wrong. With super-speed, as to avoid whatever Chloe’s next comment wouldbe, he began to song again.  
  
 _You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_

_You saw the best there was in me  
_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
_

_I'm everything I am  
_

_Because you loved me_

_  
_ _You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me  
_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth  
_

_My world is a better place because of you_

The music stopped. Clark didn’t even glance over at Chloe, just lowered his head to his forearms. He inhaled deeply and waited.

“I think we can count this one out,” Chloe told him, rubbing the back of his neck in small circles.

“No,” Clark growled. “No, we are not counting this one out.” Clark threw the second ear bud at her and stood, towering over her small frame on the couch. Chloe showed no sign of fear, just stared innocently up at him.

“Can you look past your music prejudice just this once and listen to the lyrics? Do you hear what they are saying?” Clark asked heatedly.

“I hear them. What about them?”

“Do you really not understand?” Clark knelt in front of her, grasping her hands in her lap. _What is my deal about this song?_ He wondered for a second. “How many times have you had my back when I've made stupid decisions? How many times have you made me face the truth about things I didn’t want to see? Like it says, you are the one who held me up. The one who helped me go on when I didn’t think I could. You've always believed in me. You made me think I could do anything, no matter how hard it was. When I have you, when I have your love, I know my life is complete. I have everything I ever wanted. I'm everything I am because you love me, Chloe. I thought I told you this before.”

“You did.” Chloe spoke sweetly, with a small smile. “I just wanted to hear you say it again.”

Clark pushed her back on the couch with a shout and pinned her beneath him, kissing her until she melted.

“So I can have my song?” Clark asked after he pulled back from her delicious mouth.

“Well, I may need more convincing…” Chloe told him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “But I’d say your chances are good.”

Clark lowered his head again and nibbled her ear. Then he began to sing, in his low, slightly off-key voice.

_“You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
_

_You saw the best there was in me  
_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
_

_I'm everything I am  
_

_Because you loved me.”_  
  
In a breathless whisper, Chloe joined him in the coda, adding her light feminine voice to his.  
 _“I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me.”_


End file.
